


Monsters

by gingerink



Series: Anti-Valentines Series [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Archangels, Gen, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a dark secret. But that's the thing about dark secrets isn't it? They never want to stay hidden for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> For my darling best friend, Emma who adores angels and demons and those two losers. 
> 
> Enjoy honey!

Dan will never forget the day that he discovered Sebastian’s secret. The day that he had come home early from his shift at the bar, his tight black shirt full of the scent of cigarettes and spilt beer, he presses his key into the lock and walks into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend of three years. He tries to be as quiet as possible as he shrugs off his leather jacket, pausing to pull off his shirt as he carefully makes his way towards their bedroom. He opens the door, expecting to see Sebastian curled up underneath the covers. However, the blonde is not fast asleep as he anticipated, Sebastian is sitting on the floor, sitting on someone it seems, a long sharp blade pressing against the other person’s neck. Words die on Dan’s lips as he watches his boyfriend – his golden hair shining almost like a halo in the dim light of their bedroom.

The man underneath Sebastian seems to struggle with panicked dark eyes – they’re almost the colour of obsidian – as the blonde snarls against him, the blade moving closer and closer to the skin of his pale neck.    
  
“Tell me where he is,” Sebastian spits, the blade pressing against the man’s skin, it seems to smoke and sear upon contact. Dan watches wide-eyed as the man continues to struggle underneath his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m not telling you anything, Gabriel,” The man hisses under his breath, his eyes still dark. “I’ll take my secret to the grave,”  
  
“Guess you better say goodbye to this delightful realm then, Azariel,” Sebastian snarls in a tone that Dan has never heard him use. Dan watches in horror as Sebastian’s blade rears up and cuts through the man’s chest – however, no blood pours from the wound. The man disintegrates, as though he were dust, leaving nothing behind but a black powder on the cream carpet of their bedroom. The black powder seems to extend outwards, like wings – there’s the imprint of feathers in the charcoal dust. Dan feels his eyes widen, his breath quicken, a wail slips past his lips. Sebastian’s head whips up, the snarl falling away from his lips and wide-eyed horror taking its place.  
  
“Daniel-“ He begins, the blade still glowing in between his fingers.  
  
“Sebastian-“ Dan manages to say, his brown eyes falling over the blade, over Sebastian’s fingers coated in the black dust. His brain tries to scramble to make some sense of the situation, that Sebastian just killed a man – he thrust a blade through his chest and there’s no trace of him now, apart from the dark traces of powder on his boyfriend’s fingers.  
  
“Daniel, I can explain-“ Sebastian begins, the blade still glowing, almost in a threatening way, in his hand. However, Dan doesn’t stop to allow his boyfriend to finish before he steps backwards out of the room.  


* * *

  
  
He feels his feet carry him away from Sebastian, away from the black powder. He feels the cool air twist around his naked chest as he glances up at the darkening sky, thoughts racing through his head. He realises that he’s bare-chested, having thrown away his sweat-covered shirt on his way to the bedroom. He moves away from the apartment, unsure of where he is going. He thinks back to Sebastian, his face twisted with anger, his blue eyes burning, the black dust on his fingers.

His boyfriend is a murderer. Sweet, kind Sebastian who owns a cat, pays all his taxes and wears bad t-shirts is a murdered. He killed a man. He finds himself walking quickly through the streets, the cold twisting over his bare skin. He shivers and continues moving through the town, ignoring his own heavy laboured breathing, ignoring his own thoughts…his thoughts of Sebastian’s wide blue eyes, of him twisting the blade through the man, of how assured he was. Dan wonders if it’s the first time that Sebastian had done such a thing.  
  
“Well, well, if it isn’t a little mortal?” A voice purrs from the darkness. Dan is snatched away from his thoughts; he’s ended up in an alleyway, around the back of a nightclub he used to bartend in. A man stands before him, smirking at him in an almost predatory way.  
  
“Cat got your tongue, hmm?” The man continues, slinking out of the shadows. He looks quite unassuming – dark hair, caramel coloured skin, his suit pristine as he surveys Dan with eyes the colour of ink.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dan says, trying to exert a little authority into his voice – after all, he is much taller than the other man.  
  
“Of course you don’t,” The man says, smirking. “You smell of archangel,”  
  
“Archangel?” Dan asks, confused.  
  
“Yes, dear, archangel, go try and keep up,” The man says, the smile still clinging to his lips. “You know my dear Nicolas did say you were adorable, but you are a little slow on the uptake,”  
  
Dan says nothing else.  
  
The man chuckles again, moving closer – he’s a good few inches shorter than Dan and upon closer inspection, his eyes appear to be an amber-golden sort of colour. “Don’t be shy, I’m sure that your little angel friend wouldn’t be jealous of us talking of all things,”  
  
“I don’t know who you are,” Dan says honestly. “And I’m not sure what you mean by angel friend? I’m just an ordinary guy who works in a bar-“  
  
“Who smells like _angel_ ,” The man finishes.  
  
“Hey, my cologne wasn’t that strong,” Dan argues. The man’s eyes seem to flash gold for a moment as he smiles and moves even closer, his hand pressing up against Dan’s chest.  
  
“I’m sure it doesn’t,” The man simpers, moving closer. Dan feels his heart thud against his chest as he thinks of Sebastian, of his lips brushing against Dan’s, of his fingers dancing over-  
  
“Sergio,” Another voice pipes up from the darkness. Sebastian stalks out of the shadows, his eyes seem to have darkened to a cobalt colour as they survey the pair in the alleyway. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to touch an archangel’s property?”  
  
“Gabriel,” Sergio’s smirk twists. “So the rumours are true, you left Daddy’s ideal world to slum it with a mortal. Whatever would Michael say?”  
  
“Whatever Michael says is no concern of yours, Sergio,” Sebastian says, crisply. Dan notices he’s still clutching the blade between his fingers. “I thought the only one of us you listened to was Nicolas,”  
  
The man’s – Sergio’s eyes seem to darken at the name. “Do not speak of his name, archangel,”  
  
“He was my brother, Sergio. Don’t forget that. I lost my brother that day,”  
  
“And I lost the love of my life,” Sergio says bitterly.  
  
“I know that and I’m sorry,” Sebastian sounds almost tender. “I’m not here to argue, I’m here to take Daniel home,”  
  
“Judging by his attire, I assume you and Daniel here had some sort of domestic. Does he know what you really are?”  
  
Dan finally speaks up, still shivering with cold. “I have no idea what you two are talking about,”  
  
Sebastian finally glances at Dan, his eyes almost azure. “You never let me finish what I wanted to say,”  
  
“You killed someone, Sebastian,” Dan hisses under his breath. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be saying anything to me,”  
  
“Daniel-“  
  
“No, Seb! I can’t believe this! I just wanted to get home after my shift and sleep, not watch you stab some guy who turns to dust like a Buffy vampire and then have people say you’re an angel- I mean, I just don’t know what you’re playing at!” Dan says, folding his arms and surveying his boyfriend with a look.  
  
“I guess there’s trouble in paradise,” Sergio says after a moment, a smirk still curling at his lips.  
  
Sebastian fixes Sergio with a glare. “This is none of your concern, Sergio,” His glance softens when he looks at Dan. “Look, I should have told you what I really was,”  
  
“Or rather _who_ you really are,” Sergio cuts in, smiling widely.  
  
Sebastian glares at the darker-skinned man who holds his hands up. “I won’t interrupt your little lovefest any further,” He says, smiling before he clicks his fingers and disappears.  
  
Sebastian turns his blue eyes back to Dan. “Do you trust me?”  
  
Dan worries his lip between his teeth. “Do you even have to ask me that? You know I do, but tonight has just messed with me-“  
  
“It’s better for me to show you what I am, rather than explain it,” Sebastian says gently, his eyes seem to flash brighter blue than before. “Please don’t look down on me for this,” He says, before he closes his eyes and two enormous golden-feathered wings unfurl from behind his back and stretch out into the cold air. Dan feels his mouth fall open at the sight of his boyfriend, at the two wings resting along the curve of his back – they look like they belong there, like they’re supposed to be there.  
  
“Sebastian-“ Dan whispers, his eyes raking over the wings – over each glossy golden-coloured feather, unable to rip his gaze away. Sebastian looks different, his eyes seem to shine brightly. “I’m an archangel, you may have heard of me referred to in the Bible by my other name, Gabriel,”  
  
“You’re the archangel Gabriel?” Dan whispers, disbelievingly.  
  
Sebastian answers with a nod. “I didn’t want you to find out this way,” His eyes burn into Dan’s. “That man you saw me kill? Well, he wasn’t a man – he was a demon, and I didn’t kill him, I sent him back to hell. The person he was wearing…well, they probably died a few months ago,”  
  
“So you’re saying that he was using a dead body as a disguise?” Dan asks, looking a little pale.  
  
“Yes,” Sebastian says gravely. “I’m sorry it’s a lot for you to take in-“  
  
“Well, it’s not every day things like this happen,” Dan says after a moment. He steps forward into the light, his eyes still on Sebastian’s wings.  
  
“You’re not afraid of me?” Sebastian says, wide-eyed.  
  
Dan shakes his head. “Why would I be? You’re still the person I know and love…you just have wings and you’re an archangel and-“  
  
Sebastian shakes his head, a smile appearing on his lips.  
  
“Can I touch your wings?” Dan asks after a moment of silence. His brown eyes lock on Sebastian’s blue. Sebastian remains silent, his wing snapping out slightly as Dan extends his arm out to brush his fingers against the feathers. Sebastian makes a small noise as Dan’s fingers stroke over the feathers – they’re softer than he imagined.  
  
“They’re beautiful,” Dan whispers in wonder, his fingers flitting over the soft golden feathers.  
  
“Thank you,” Sebastian replies, his tone a little muffled as his eyes lock with Dan’s. “I grew them myself,” He smiles at the younger man.  
  
Dan’s fingers curl into the feathers. “You’ve still got some explaining to do, Vettel,”  
  
“I’m not telling you my life story – it was over 2000 years ago when I had to go and deliver that message to Mary because mobile phones weren’t invented then-“  
  
Dan smiles, his fingers staying tangled in Sebastian’s feathers.  



End file.
